Un dia Con Mexico
by Fernanda Otaku
Summary: Japón Pasara un Domingo con México,habrá amor,alegrías,pleitos,pasión(?,pero lo mas importante habra JapxMex (para todas las fanases de esta pareja /)


''Por fin llegue''pensaba cansado,llegue despues de un arduo viaje,vi una Hermosa casa tenia demasiadas flores y en general,habia muchas rosas,creo que llegue demasiado temprano, pero se escuchaba mucho ruido,espero que este despierta Mexico,toque la puerta,me sentía algo nervioso,no se por que,solamente es Mexico,bueno la chica que ah cautivado mi corazón,la que es tierna y a la vez seria,realmente siento una atracción hacia aquella hermosa chica….

-Perdoname Japon,Me encontraste en pleno quehacer-dijo Mexico con una leve sonrisa,se le notaba cansancio.

-Perdoname a mi,creo que llegue demasiado temprano-

-No te preocupes,ahorita te dare de desayunar-

Mexico fue directamente a la cocina,y yo por mi parte me fui a la sala,era bastante grande para una sola chica,aunque Mexico me ah platicado que algunas veces Alfred viene a dormir a su casa,la casa de Mexico es muy Espaciosa y reluciente,''si que ella se esmera''

-Japon,Vamos a pasear mientras se termina de cocinar la comida,quieres? – Me dijo con una gran ternura,a la cual no me podía resistir.

-Es-esta bien-

Mexico se fue hacia su recamara,se cambio de ropa,fue algo drástico,primero la vi con una pantalonera con un sueter y repentinamente la vi con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas,se peino con una coleta y por ultimo se puso una hermosa flor,como por arte de magia.

-vamonos Japon- y me tomo de la mano

-Si-si Me-Chan-

Me estoy poniendo mas nervioso,Mexico me enseno un hermoso parque,eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana,y el parque estaba infestado de niños

-Es normal-me decía tranquilamente Mexico

Pero era algo exagerado para mi,Mexico parecía una hermosa niña,jugando con todos los niños de ese parque

-Ven Japon,te ensenare un Juego-Me dijo muy alegre

Yo acepte,algo serio,nunca que jugado y menos juegos mexicanos….

-Pon las manos enfrente de mi-

-Es-esta bien-

-Mira esto es como si estuvieras aplaudiendo,fíjate bien-

Entonces empezó a decir el gran juego…

-Marinero,que se fue a la mari mari mar,para ver lo que podía veri veri ver lo único que pudo veri veri ver fue el fondo de la mari mari mar(*)-

Cuando decía eso movia sus manos rápidamente,no le podía seguir el paso

-Hazlo un poquito mas rápido Japon por favor-me decía algo tierna Mexico

''Mexico es tan Kawaii''pensaba,pero es que ella es muy rápida,entonces mientras que yo ya tenia el ritmo,un niñito se tropezó con Mexico y ella se cayo arriba de mi,no se que hacer!,realmente no quiero parecer un pervertido como Francia-san…

-Perdoname Japon- y entonces se torno Roja ,Mexico,ella parecía un tomate .

-Etto….-

No se que decirle,debo de reaccionar rápido,entonces yo, la bese,choque mis labios,con los Labios delicados de Mexico,''ella me golpeara''es lo único que pienso,pero para mi sorpresa no mostro ninguna muestra de enojo,parecía disfrutarlo…

Ja-japon,yo no pensaba que….

-Dime Kiku,te amo Mexico-

-Igual yo Kiku- y me dio un gran abrazo

Solo se vio un gesto de horror de aquellas criaturas..

-Vamonos a la casa,Kiku-me dijo Mexico con una gran sonrisa

-Si,mi delicada Sakura-la tome de la mano,ella solamente se me acerco delicadamente,es tan tierna…

Llegamos a casa,nos dispusimos a comer,ella me sirvió un plato de ''mole'',no se que es,pero lo probare.

-Esta muy picante Mexico-dije algo acalorado

-No esta tanto Kiku,- Y tomo un Chile habanero,el cual se lo comio con tanta delicadeza,pero nunca mostro picor ante todo eso..

-No pica Kiku,si quieres no comas,mas al rato te hago de comer,-

-Claro Mi Mexico-

Cuando dije eso se volvió a ruborizar,no quería decir eso,creo que fue involuntario…

-Vamos mi Kiku-kun-y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Vimos la televisión juntos,ella puso un canal de deportes,lo dejo allí,se retiro a terminar de hacer quehaceres y por ultimo,se cambio de ropa nuevamente,se puso una blusa con un pantalón.

-Olee!Olee!Olee!Campion!Campion!,Olee!Olee!Olee!-R epetia Mexico viendo un Partido de Futbol

Ella es una gran fanatica del soccer,pero es muy ruidosa,voltio hacia a mi,y se sonrojo,después apago la televisión y se me acerco lentamente…

-Te amo Kiku,desde la primera vez que nos vimos-

-Igual yo Citlali-le di un beso en la boca

Ambos nos sonrojamos,nos sentíamos los mas felices del mundo,no quería que ese maravilloso momento acabara…

-Que Rayos Estan Haciendo!-Se escucho en la sala

Era Alfred,no lo escuchamos.

-Tienes unas Pisadas de Gato Alfred!-Grito Mexico

-Pero que Dem…, y tu Kiku, que estabas haciendo con mi Hermana-

-Ella es Mi Novia Alfred!-Le grite y Mexico se puso cada vez mas Roja,le dio un tipo de ataque a Alfred

-Soy-soy tu novia-Dijo Citlali

-Claro,si tu me lo permites-le dije delicadamente

-Claro Kiku!-

Ambos nos Abrazamos Fuertemente…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde,se paso rápidamente el tiempo,nos fuimos a acostar cada quien en su cuarto,primero yo fui a la ducha,estuve en la bañera un buen tiempo,era tan relajante,Mexico estaba acomodando a Alfred en su habitación,Alfred al ultimo dijo que estaba enfermo y requeria a Mexico para que lo cuide,Sali del Baño,y me dirigí a mi recamara,me sentía muy Joven,no se creo que el amor te rejuvenece…

-Toc,toc-

-Pase-

-Kiku,hasta Mañana,si requieres algo me avisas-

-Claro Citlali-

-Ya me voy….

No Citlali,todavía no te vayas-la tome de las manos, y ambos nos miramos fijamente…

-Por que?-

-Por que te falta esto-Y le di un beso en sus delicados labios…

Nos quedamos en el cuarto ,platicando sobre todas nuestras experiencias,mientras que Alfred dormia,Y por ultimo nos durmimos Juntos…


End file.
